


Pink Peonies

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Harry Potter, Courtship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Slash, Slight Ginny Weasley Bashing, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Blaise only wanted to enjoy a relaxing bath in the Prefects bathroom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 19
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



It happened by chance, Blaise had bribed one of the Slytherin Prefects to give him the password to the Prefects bathroom. Of all the things that Blaise could have imagined he’d stumble on. This wasn’t it by a long shot.

This being one Harry Potter standing in front of one of the many mirrors in the luxurious bathroom posing in nothing but a scrap of lace covering his lower half. Blaise slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and moved closer but still hidden by one of the partitions to get a closer look at the absolutely sinful sight. Not in a million years would he have thought that he’d ever stumble on a nearly naked Boy-Who-Live wearing lacy lingerie. And the lingerie itself was almost nonexistent, it left nothing to the imagination. It was sheer on the sides, a dark triangle covered his crotch and the back was just a string that nuzzled between his glorious bum cheeks. That was the moment where Blaise realised that he was very envious of a piece of string. As Harry shifted from side to side to admire himself in the mirror, Blaise noticed something. He bit his fist to stop the groan that wanted to come out when he noticed the result of Harry’s movements revealed the golden shimmer he had no doubt rubbed all over his heavenly skin. 

Blaise stood as still as he could trying to do his very best to not make a sound and bring attention to himself as Harry suddenly turned around and made his way towards his bag and removed a few items from his bag then moved towards one of the chairs against the wall and dragged it towards the mirror and placed it so that when he sat he would face the mirror. Blaise didn’t think he blinked even once as he watched the other male sit on the chair and spread his legs wide. He leaned back and raised one foot and placed it on the chair, giving Blaise a wonderful view of his half covered asshole. The sound of a bottle cap opening made Blaise shudder, because that only meant one thing. Blaise was about to be an invisible witness to the boy-who-lived masturbation session. 

He felt a bit dirty as he silently stood there eyes watching intently as Harry covered his fingers with some of lubricant, moved the piece of string to the side and started to rub the lubricant against his asshole. It took every bit of restraint that Blaise has accumulated over the years to stop the Slytherin from moving forward and revealing his presence to the other male. He couldn’t believe the luck that the day he decided to have a relaxing bath in the Prefects bathroom would lead to this, him hiding behind a partition watching as the Gryffindor golden boy fingered himself while wearing lacy panties. His cock started to throb in his pants at the sight in front of him, so he decided that he might as well stop his discomfort and lowered his hand and palmed his erection, his eyes not leaving the reflection of Harry stretching his own hole. 

‘Fuck!’ Blaise mentally groaned when the Gryffindor started moaning, enjoying the feeling of having his hole stretched. Blaise almost shouted in denial when Harry removed his fingers from his own ass and bent down to grab something from the ground. To tell the truth, Blaise thought that the sight of Harry fingering himself would have been more than enough to make him cum. But, when Harry straightened and placed a medium sized, flesh coloured dildo against his hole, Blaise almost choked on his own spit. The only thing that would make this better was for Blaise to go over there and help Harry finish with his own cock. Blaise bit his lip trying to muffle his own moans as he released his cock and took a hold of it moving his hand up and down. Syncing his hand to the torturous movements of the dildo in and out of Harry’s hole. By that point Harry stopped staring at his own reflection and threw his head back as he sped the movements of the dildo, Blaise mimicking his speed. 

Blaise tried his best to not close his eyes so that he won’t miss all of Harry’s reactions as he masturbated by himself, every moan and every shudder as he thrust that dildo into his own hole over and over again. Until it all came to a stop when Harry with a loud shout reached his climax. Blaise closed his eyes tightly, the vision of Harry with his mouth open and head thrown back as he came still fresh in his mind as he tried to reach his own climax. In his attempt to ground himself after his orgasm he knocked down a stand that was next to him.

“Who’s there?!” Harry shouted as he scrambled away from the chair and closer to his wand that he left beside his bag on the floor. Blaise wasn’t about to let himself be discovered so he quickly exited the bathroom and cast a disillusionment charm on himself so that he could return to his dorm room accosted by any of the professors and prefects roaming the castle to discover who’s out of their bed.

When he finally reached his dorm room, he laid on his bed and closed the curtain. Finally he took a deep breath to try and calm his raising heart. When he finally calmed down enough his mind started to work out a plan, now he finally had an idea on how to capture the boy that has been constantly running through his mind from the moment he laid his eyes on him at the start of this year’s welcoming feast.

* * *

Harry sighed as he made his way up towards his dorm room, trying to escape the many flirty attempts from Ginny who couldn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘gay’. At least not when it came to him she didn’t. She just couldn’t accept the fact that after they broke up before he left to hunt down the horcruxes, and after everything was over and done with, he still didn’t want to get back together with her. Because he has finally opened his eyes and realised that he was queer and simply didn’t think about her as more than Ron’s sister and a friend. That’s why he was escaping to his bed before she became more daring. When he entered his dorm room and moved closer towards his bed he found a bouquet of pink flowers sitting on top of a thin, black rectangular package sitting innocently on his bed.

“How did this get in here?” He asked quietly as he cautiously moved closer, raising his wand and casting every detection spell he knew to make sure that the bouquet and the package was safe. When he was sure that nothing harmful was on the flowers or the box, he gently raised the flowers to his smell their wonderful scent before placing them on the side to open the black box only to find an elegant black envelope on top of green parchment paper that was wrapped around something. 

Harry set the letter aside for the moment and opened the parchment paper, gasping as the contents of the box were revealed. Inside the box sat innocently a piece of emerald green silk and lace fabric, he carefully pulled out the fabric and it unraveled to show that it was a babydoll, the upper part of it was made of lace and it was cut with a deep V on the front and back while the lower part was made up of silk and had slits on both sides. When he looked back inside the box he found the matching thong inside and bottle that had a shimmery oil inside. 

Harry gently placed the babydoll back in the box and turned his attention to the letter. It had his name written in cursive letter on the back of it in silver ink, he opened the envelope and removed the letter inside, both eager and apprehensive to its content.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. I’m sure that you are quite surprised at the content of the box and I don’t blame you. I’m starting this courtship quite unusually._

Harry gasped at that part, what did he mean by courtship?

> _Usually, in the Wizarding world a courtship begins between two individuals who are either already quite familiar with each other or are at least on good footing with each other. But I am afraid we are neither of those things, which is very unfortunate because I believe that we would make a lovely pair. I admire so many things about you, more than your looks or your status or your money. I very much admire your heart and your tenacity regarding your views on what is right and wrong. You are so much more than what everyone says you are and I have personally seen that. I’m usually the type of person that is in the background watching and listening to everything around me and I have seen you and listened to you speak. Since I’m not exactly starting these courting procedures as they should be started I won’t hold you to those traditions. But I assure this is neither a trap or a vicious prank, I have written this letter using the Veritas Incantatio so that you would believe the things that I am saying to you._
> 
> _If you have any lingering doubt about the sincerity of my proposal please come and talk to me before you refuse me just because of my name. If you hopefully choose to accept my proposal then please wear the bracelet that is holding the pink peonies together on your right wrist to show your acceptance of my courting proposal. If you wish to wait a few more days to think about it I do not mind at all, I would wait as long as it takes for you to accept me and I hope you will._
> 
> _If you are wondering how I knew about your little secret, I was there that night in the Prefects bathroom. You were exquisite and I will never forget that night and you have my word that no other being on earth shall know your secret._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Blaise Antonio Zabini_

Harry reread the letter so many times, not knowing how he should feel. The most potent emotions were surprise and embarrassment. Surprised, because he never knew that the other male noticed him before, he was always so calm and collected through his own encounters with Malfoy and his gang and always appeared extremely unamused at his fellow Slytherins actions. Embarrassed, because even though he knew that someone was there that night he hoped that it was just his imagination. But at least now he knew who it was and if Blaise was telling the truth about him using the Veritas Incantatio then Harry was reassured that his secret was safe. He now just needed Hermione to confirm that the spell was on the paper. 

Harry covered the box and put it in his trunk for safe keeping. He picked up the bouquet of pink peonies and carefully removed the bracelet from around the bouquet, glad that the bouquet had a ribbon around it to keep it together. He admired the gold chain bracelet for a moment before he grabbed the letter, the bracelet and the bouquet and made his way to the common room to where his friends were sitting.

“Hey mate,” Ron greeted him with a smile from his place sitting beside his reading girlfriend who looked up at the sound of her boyfriend.

“Weren’t you going to sleep, Harry?” Hermione asked as her friend came closer and sat on the couch facing them besides a reading Neville.

“Harry, are those pink peonies?” The herbology fanatic asked when Harry sat beside him.

“Hey Ron. Yes, I went to sleep and yes, Nev these are pink peonies.” Harry sighed as he answered them one by one. “But the most important question is what am I going to do about this?” He asked, waving the letter in front of their faces. It was unsurprisingly Hermione who snatched the letter from Harry and started to read it first. Her eyebrows climbed higher the more she read. Harry knew she finished reading the letter when she took out her want from its holster and started waving it over the letter, he sat silently waiting on bated breath for her verdict.

“It’s true Harry,” she finally answered after she finished her wand waving. “The Veritas Incantatio is weaved in this letter.”

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out as his friends passed around the letter between them.

“So,” Ron was the first to break the silence. “What are you going to do about all of this?”

“I don’t know.” He answered reluctantly.

“Do you not know or are you afraid to admit what you do know?” Hermione as always could see right through him.

“Can I be both?” Harry answered with a half smile and received a smack from Hermione for his statement.

“Pink peonies are generally sent to represent honour and the start of a new romance and a happy relationship.” Neville suddenly informed looking up from the letter he was reading to look at Harry.

“What?” The green eyed male asked with a tilt of his head not understanding why Neville announced that.

“The first courtship gift is to declare the intent of the courtier, in this case Zabini is declaring his intent to honour you and to hopefully start a romantic relationship with you.” Neville said matter of factly pointing from the letter to the bouquet of flowers sitting innocently on the table between the two couches.

“He’s right! I read that in a book, it was called ‘Courtships in the modern Wizarding world’. All the gifts must symbolize an intention that the courtier intends to declare to his courtee in this case Blaise is the courtier and you Harry are the courtee.” Hermione explained, ignoring her boyfriend eye roll.

“Then what does this one mean?” Harry asked, showing them the bracelet only for it to get snatched by Hermione.

“Oh, Harry,” She sighed examining the bracelet. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know.” Harry smiled looking at the bracelet held delectably in his friend’s hands.

“If I remember correctly, the gold represents protection and I’m sure he’s woven a few spells to protect against harm and curses, because gold is known to be the best metal for that purpose.” She stated, turning the bracelet. “And these are garnets,” she pointed at the three connected garnets on the face of the bracelet. “The way they are connected symbolises peace. Not to mention that garnets themselves represent passion, energy and health.”

“So,” Harry coughed, clearing his throat. He was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed with all of this information.. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“It’s up to you, mate.” Ron shrugged, the other two nodding in agreement with the redhead.

Harry sighed before getting up, grabbing his gifts and bidding his friends goodnight. He had some serious thinking to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3070.  
> “Italics” Italian.

Blaise stood in front of the great hall the day after he sent Harry his gift along with the courting proposal, he has been up all night wondering if Harry would accept his proposal or not and if he accepted his proposal would he be wearing his ‘gift’ as he went to sleep. 

“Don’t worry,” Tracy snapped him out of his lewd thoughts as she patted him on the shoulder as she stood beside him waiting. “He’ll show up.” 

“Thanks for suggesting that I use the Veritas Incantatio while writing my letter,” Blaise turned to look at his childhood friend smiling. “I think it’s going to tip the scale in my favor.”

“I know I’m amazing.” She smirked before she noticed someone coming closer over Blaise’s shoulder. “Try not to fuck it up.” She said nodding to where Harry and his friends were coming. 

Blaise turned around and came face to face with one Harry Potter.

“Can we talk, Zabini?” Harry asked, tilting his head towards the door leading to the courtyard.

“Of course,” Blaise nodded, raising his right hand. Waiting with bated breath for Harry to place his hand in Blaise’s. 

Harry locked his green eyes with Blaise’s whiskey coloured eyes intently for a moment before he raised his right hand and placed it in the slytherin’s offered hand.

Blaise smiled widely when the bracelet was revealed as Harry placed his hand in his. Their eyes still connected, Blaise raised Harry’s hand and placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles, enjoying the resulting blush that spread over the Gryffindor’s cheeks. Blaise laced Harry’s hand against his elbow and led him outside towards the black lake so that they’d be free to talk, leaving a few gawking students behind.

They walked around in silence for a while enjoying the nice weather as they made their way towards the lake. 

“So,” Harry began softly. “You’ve seen me naked.”

“I have.” Blaise chuckled, his deep voice sending a shiver down Harry’s back. “I will not mind seeing that view again.” He looked down at the shorter male, whiskey eyes darkening in arousal.

“Is that the only reason you started this then?” Harry asked, turning his way to look over the lake.

“If you thought that then did you put on the bracelet?” Blaise retorted his fingers running over the bracelet around Harry’s thin wrist.

“I wanted to find out I guess.” Harry shrugged, removing his hand from Blaise’s elbow and moved to sit against a tree that was by the lake with Blaise following after him.

“I suppose you could say that me finding your secret was just the cherry on top of a very delicious Sunday.” Blaise smirked, taking Harry’s hand hostage, his finger softly caressing Harry’s knuckles. “It was only a matter of time really before I sent that courting request. Me, stumbling on you in the Prefects bathroom just made me speed things up.”

“I see.” Harry hummed, his eyes on their connecting hands. “What do you expect out of this courtship?” Out of me, was implied.

“Anything you’re willing to give.” Blaise answered honestly, his eyes staring into Harry’s own made the Gryffindor speechless for a moment.

“I think I’d like to try this out.” Harry finally answered after a few moments of just staring at the other male. He couldn’t help but return the brilliant smile that the dark skinned Slytherin gave him.

“Fantastic.” The Slytherin stood up and lifted Harry up with him. He lifted the hand that wasn’t in Harry’s own to tuck a wayward lock of the raven’s hair behind his ear, running his thumb against Harry’s jaw when he pulled back until his thumb rested against Harry’s lower lip. “Do you mind if I kiss you?” He asked.

Harry looked up into those darkening eyes and to their owner’s lips then back. He raised himself as an answer, prompting the taller male to lean down and connect their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Harry sighed because of the sweetness of it all and raised his unattached hand to Blaise’s smooth cheek. 

Blaise pulled back after a moment, not wanting to overwhelm Harry. As much as he wanted to ravish the green eyed male, he also wanted to take things slow because he wanted this thing between them to be more than just sex.

“Will you go out with me this hogsmeade weekend?” Blaise asked softly, his lips still so close to Harry’s lip.

“Ok.” Harry answered a bit dazed from the gentle kiss and became even more so when the Slytherin gave him that brilliant smile that made Harry feel that it was reserved just for him.

“I look forward to it.” Blaise stepped back, raising both of Harry’s hands and kissing their knuckles before he linked one of them to his elbow. “Shall we return?”

Harry nodded, moving along with the other male. He sneaked glances at Blaise every few seconds and each time the Slytherin caught him he would give him that smile. Harry was starting to have high hopes for this relationship.

“So,” Harry did a full turn in front of his friends. “What do you guys think?”

“You look wonderful, Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. “That emerald dress shirt brings out your eyes.”

“Not to mention those dragonhide trousers.” Fred hummed, exaggeratingly licking his lips.

“They make your arse look good enough to eat.” George copied his twin’s lecherous grin. 

They both exclaimed in offence when Hermione slapped the back of their heads.

“What are you guys even doing here?” The younger female asked exasperated at their antics. “Don’t you have a shop to work on before the big opening?”

“First of all,” Fred began.

“The shop is in Hogsmeade.” George continued for his twin.

“So, very close by.”

“Lastly,”

“How could we miss,”

“Our Harrykins big day!” They exclaimed together, making everyone that’s present roll their eyes, except for Harry who was too busy blushing at their words.

“If you’re not done in five minutes you’ll be late to your date, Harry.” Ron lifted his head for the Quidditch Weekly magazine he was reading. His other hand holding up his wand that showed an apparition of the time.

“Shite!” Harry exclaimed, rushing to wear his dragonhide boots and quickly fixing his shoulder length hair in the mirror. He blew everyone a kiss and grabbed his velvet black robe and hurried out of his dorm room and quickly made his way to the entrance hall where he’ll be meeting Blaise.

When he got closer to the entrance hall he slowed down and put on his dress robe, running his hands over his hair for a final touch up before he rounded the corner and sedately strolled towards the entrance. It didn’t take him a minute before he noticed the tall, dark and well dressed figure leaning casually against the wall by the entrance, not caring about the stares he was getting from the students passing by. As soon as he noticed Harry he straightened up and gave him that smile that Harry was quickly getting addicted to, the Gryffindor smiled back and waved before he got closer and greeted the Slytherin.

“Hello.” Harry smiled, eyes widening slightly when the other male bent down and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

“I’m glad you came.” Blaise said, tucking Harry’s hand in his elbow and guiding him outside.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Harry smiled up at Blaise and received a smile in return. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” The Slytherin smirked, enjoying Harry’s pout. “We’ll take a portkey to our destination. Us being of legal age we can leave the school premise whenever we want as long as it’s a weekend.”

Harry hummed his approval, feeling excited about where they were going and hoping that he'd enjoy it and knowing who his date was he had no doubt that he would.

When they passed the school wards Blaise turned to him and offered him a little figurine of a wave suspended in motion. 

“Hold on tight.” The dark skinned male smiled down at him and wrapped his other arm around Harry’s waist when Harry touched the figurine. “Grotta Palazzese.” Blaise said the portkey password and they were whisked away and landed after a few minutes in a brightly lit entrance room with a hostess standing calmly behind them.

“Salve! Benvenuto a Grotta Palazzese.” The hostess greeted as she moved closer to them. “Fammi avere le tue toghe.”

“Salve,” Blaise greeted back with a nod. “She wants our robes.” He turned to Harry and explained, then helped Harry out of his dress robes before giving the hostess both his and Harry’s dress robes. “Grazie.”

“In questo modo, signor Zabini.” She gestured towards the curtained doorway before leading the way.

“Blaise,” Harry whispered to the young man next to him as they followed the woman, his hand back in Blaise’s elbow. “Are we in Italy?”

“Of course,” Blaise chuckled, his deep voice making Harry shiver involuntarily. “Where else to impress you than my home country.”

And Harry was very impressed as the curtains were pulled back and they were led inside of what looked like a cave, the opening spanned one side and looked out at the beautiful sea.

“This view is breathtakingly beautiful.” Harry breathed out, not taking his eyes away from the setting sun over the ocean. Trusting Blaise to guide him towards their table.

“As well as it’s beholder.” Blaise smiled down at Harry, enjoying the way the other male looked up at him and gave him a shy smile with a quiet thank you. He also very much enjoyed the pink blush that spread over those smooth cheeks.

“ _ This is your table. _ ” The hostess gestured to a table by the railing overlooking the ocean and slightly secluded from the other tables. “ _ I hope you enjoy your meal. _ ” She said, leaving after Blaise gave her a nod.

Harry didn’t think that his blush would disappear as Blaise again was a complete gentleman and pulled out his chair for him before he sat down after Harry did.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I already ordered beforehand.” Blaise admitted, when he noticed Harry’s surprise as the waiter brought them a bottle of wine and small plates of appetizers without any of them ordering anything.

“I don’t mind,” Harry smiled, eyeing the waiter as he came and poured them some red wine on the glasses that were sitting on the table. Leaving the bottle in a bucket full of ice on the stand next to their table.

“This is delicious.” Harry moaned after taking the first bite of his appetizer.

“I’m happy it has your approval.” Blaise answered, eyes darkening at the sound of Harry’s moan. 

“So,” Harry coughed, distracting himself from Blaise’s intense eyes. “You said that this is your home?”

“Yes,” the dark skinned male answered after a small sip from his wine glass. “I was born, grew up and occasionally still live here.”

“Occasionally?” Harry asked, humming at the delicious tasting wine he just took a sip from.

“Well, Hogwarts is currently my home away from home.” Blaise answered honestly. “Even with all the bad that happened there, it still had its moments.”

“I agree.” Harry smiled at the other male’s honesty. “I’ve always considered Hogwarts to be my first home, because in spite of all the bad things that happened I was able to meet my friends.”

“You said Hogwarts is your first home?” Blaise stared intently at the other man, hypnotizing Harry with his whiskey coloured eyes.

“Yes?” Harry answered, head tilting to the side. Not understanding what Blaise was saying.

“What about your home before Hogwarts?” Blaise clarified, watching as the glass Harry was lifting to his luscious lips stopped before reaching its destination. The man himself looked at him wide eyed. 

“I,” Harry stopped, not knowing what to say to that question. He took a deep sip from the wine glass, buying himself sometime, trying to think about what to say. “I never had a home before Hogwarts.” He admitted, placing the glass back on the table. “I used to live with my aunt and her family, they were muggles. They never liked me and they made that very clear to me many times.” Harry smiled halfheartedly and at the ocean, watching the hypnotic movements of the waves below. 

Blaise understood more than what Harry was saying, he saw the pain that flashed in those green eyes as Harry mentioned his aunt. He was regretting asking that question because it brought pain to his date. 

“I’m sorry that I brought up painful memories for you.” Blaise laid his hand over Harry’s hand that was on the table, snapping his attention away from the view.

“It’s fine.” Harry smiled at him more genuinely, turning his hand so that they were now holding hands. “It would have come up eventually.”

Blaise didn’t answer, he raised Harry’s hand and placed a lingering kiss on Harry’s pulse point. Smirking when he felt the pulse quicken under his lips.

“Signori.” They turned as one towards the waiter that was standing next to their table with a tray in his hand. “ _ I’m sorry to interrupt but your meal is here. _ ” The man tried to look anywhere but at them, a blush darkening his sharp features.

“ _ It’s not a problem. _ ” Blaise replied with a small smile, lowering their entwined hands so that they rested on the table. Smile turning into a smirk at the sight of Harry’s ever darkening cheeks. 

The waiter and his partner moved in sync as one removed the empty plates of their appetizers while the other one placed the plate of their main course.

Harry busied himself with his dish, trying to get over that embarrassing moment. He barely withheld his moan of appreciation at the wonderful taste of his pasta dish.

“I hope it’s to your liking?” Blaise asked, pulling Harry away from the daze that his meal has put him, making him hum in approval.

“It’s delicious!” Harry admitted after swallowing his mouthful and went back for another bite.

The evening moved along quite nicely for the pair as they got to know each other better, trading stories about themselves and their friends.

“Meeting Ron and the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Sirius and Remus made me realize that family doesn’t have to be related to you by blood.” Harry spoke softly, siping the espresso that came with the three-chocolate Bavarese with raspberry cream. It was orgasmic, the sounds Harry made as he ate it almost made Blaise lose his resolve. 

“I understand.” Blaise smiled, darkened eyes tracing Harry’s every move. “I have a few people that I consider to be family.”

Harry smiled back, suddenly feeling the underlying electricity going between them. He took another sip from his espresso trying to compose himself before he did anything that was against the rules of courtship.

“Are you finished, Harry?” Blaise asked, his voice smoother than the chocolate desert they just ate. 

“Y-yes.” Harry coughed, looking down and willing his blush away.

Blaise chuckled, enjoying that he could make Harry feel so flustered. He raised a hand, calling one of the waiters to inform him they were finished. The hostess met them on the way to the entrance room from before and gave them their dress robes. Blaise helped Harry with his robes before putting on his own.

“Hold on tight, bello.” Harry did have the chance to ask what that word meant before Blaise pulled him closer with an arm around his waist and activated their portkey back to Hogwarts. When the world finally stopped spinning around them Harry opened his eyes and gasped as all around them snow was falling. He looked away from the falling snow and found Blaise’s face close to him. They locked their eyes together each pair speaking louder that their owners.

“Let’s get you to your dorm room before you catch a cold.” Blaise whispered, feeling Harry shiver against him. They moved through the open gates towards the open entrance, Blaise leading Harry by the arm still wrapped around his waist.

Throughout the walk towards the Gryffindor tower neither of them spoke, enjoying the comfortable silence as they quietly made their way ahead.

When they finally reached the fat lady’s portrait Harry turned towards Blaise after taking the stairs one step higher than the tall Slytherin.

“This has been one of the nicest evenings I’ve had in a long time.” Harry confessed, the distance between their faces lessening the longer they stood facing each other.

“Mine as well.” Blaise quickly looked down at Harry’s pink lips before looking back into his eyes.

“I hope we do it again.” Harry breathed against the other male’s lips, closing his eyes at the barely there touch of their lips.

“Most definitely.” Blaise assured, his husky voice bringing a shiver down Harry back.

Harry moaned before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck and locked their lips more firmly. Blaise smoothly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling his body flush against Blaise’s. The kiss quickly deepened when Blaise introduced his tongue into the mix, slipping it past Harry’s lips and toying with his tongue making him moan.

“We should stop.” Harry said as they parted their lips to get in a much needed breath.

“We, should.” Blaise agreed before pulling Harry into another toe curling kiss.

Harry pulled back after a few minutes of them kissing and took a deep breath before looking into Blaise’s eyes. “Goodnight, Blaise.” He breathed out, giving Blaise a soft barely there kiss.

“Buonanotte e sogni d’oro, bello.” Blaise replied, voice even deeper than before. 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked as he finally pulled away from Blaise and took another step up the stairs to try and restrain himself by increasing the distance between them.

“It means,” Blaise gave Harry one of those smiles he found himself becoming more and more addicted to. “Good night and golden dreams, beautiful.” 

Harry smiled back brightly before turning around and entering the Gryffindor common room, waving hello to his gathered friends. Taking a seat in between Ron and Neville, leaning back against the couch with that bright smile still on his face, answering his friends questions about his date with monosyllables. 

He was really happy that he had decided to give Blaise a chance and accept his courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/silver.a.platt) for updates, sneak peeks and what I’m inspired by ;)


End file.
